Mon Amour Pretty Cure
|kanji = モナムールプリキュア|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Full of Love❤ |ending = Eternal♡Love (1 - ??)|theme = Love}} '|モナムールプリキュア}} is a new series created by Chinatsu Kiseki where the series motif is love whilst the sub motifs are overcoming fears and facing adversity. Plot In the kingdom of '''Charmant', there is a legend of two warriors known as the protectors of love: Pretty Cure. One day, the kingdom was attacked by the Emperor of Rejection, Haine and his minions; and it is now the young fairy Doux's mission to find the legendary emissaries of love in the city of Aibana, where best friends Miyamoto Haru and Yumeboshi Ally live, two girls with totally different personalities with Haru being energetic and hyperactive and Ally being a calm but cold girl who both have been keeping a secret hidden from each other since the age of 10.'' One day, while walking home from school, the two girls meet Doux who is getting attacked by '''Darcy' and a Nikushimi! After seeing Doux get severely damaged by the monster of hatred, both girls become angry and defend the tiger-like fairy; and once the two girls link hands, they both glow in a bright aura, Haru's being pink and Ally's being purple causing them both to transform into the warriors of love: Cure Colombe '''and '''Cure Rose!'' Characters Pretty Cure - The lead cure of the series and half of the main duo, Haru is an energetic and hyperactive girl who loves to make friends. However, she can be a little clumsy at times but always remains true to her heart, even if it means sacrificing her life to protect the ones she loves. She is also not very bright. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the emissary of pure love whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of the sky. - The other half of the main duo, Ally is the total opposite of Haru, being calm and serene. She is also rather cold and blunt at times, making her a little difficult to get along with. Despite this, she is a kind and warm-natured girl who is very intelligent and intellectual. She is also rather polite. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the emissary of true love whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of flowers. Charmant - The main mascot of the series, Doux is a sweet and kind tiger-like fairy from Charmant. However, she is also a little boy-crazy and sometimes a bit self-centred. Antagonists * * - The first antagonist to attack the cures, Darcy is a 14-year old appearing girl who hates the power of love and wants the world to be rid of it. However, she does sometimes seek out love herself, which can often cause her conflicting views of love. Other than this, she is cold and a little foul mouthed. * * Supporting * * * Locations - The main setting the series where most of the series' cast live. Media Episodes Music Movies * * The Movie: Bring Back the Light of Love in the Kingdom of Dreams!'|モナムールプリキュア映画：夢の王国で愛の光を取り戻せ！}} Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Mon Amour Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series